


Your 21st-Century Boy

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gender Roles, Kissing, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: Клинт зыркнул на него одним глазом и сказал:— Ты же в курсе, что розовый — девчачий цвет?— Только не в мое время, дружище, — ответил Баки, приподнимая гранатомет, зарядил его и снова опустил, после чего спокойно посмотрел на Клинта. — Знаешь, кто начал весь этот бред про то, что розовый — бабский цвет? Гитлер.





	Your 21st-Century Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your 21st-Century Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994117) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys). 



> Спасибо за бету котикам Левая рука Баки Барнса и [Hope](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriousmindedgeek).  
> Название - отсылка к песне "20th Century Boy."

Из всего, чем Баки наслаждался в современном мире в процессе своего восстановления, — едой, машинами, гаджетами, материальным комфортом, модой, в конце концов, — самым очаровательным Стив считал бунт Баки против гендерных ожиданий в обществе. Стиву не удалось так же легко прижиться в этом веке, как это делал Баки. Совершенно очевидно, что современная жизнь была не понятна им обоим («Не стоит говорить, что я скучаю по шляпам?» — однажды спросил он тоскливо, на что Стив ответил: «Если бы я сейчас надел подтяжки, то выглядел бы как долбаный хипстер»). Но, в общем и целом, теперь, когда Баки был рядом, Стиву нравилось жить в XXI-ом веке, и особенно ему нравилось наблюдать за Баки в XXI-ом веке и за тем, как тот в попытках найти себя и свое место в мире издевался над ожиданиями окружающих.

Впервые Стив заметил это, когда Баки надел невозможно обтягивающие трусы с принтом Капитана Америки. Стив, конечно, не возражал, потому что — с ума сойти, какая у него обалденная задница в этих трусах, — но поинтересовался, перестав, наконец, хохотать, почему они так обтягивают. Баки только пожал плечами, упал на диван и надкусил яблоко.

— Мужских размеров не делают, — ответил он с набитым ртом.

— Понятно, — произнес Стив, ничего не понимая. — Конечно.

Трусы действительно не были похожи на любые мужские из их обычного гардероба, но Стив прикинул, что Баки купил их, просто чтобы поиздеваться над ним. Стив слышал, как Баки жаловался Наташе, что компания, с которой мисс Поттс заключила договор на производство продукции с символикой Мстителей, изготавливала и мужские, и женские (и даже детские) размеры с символикой всех парней из команды, но с символикой Вдовы можно было найти только женские модели, а ему очень хотелось куртку Черной Вдовы, которую он видел в Интернете. В тот раз Стив не придал этому значения, но как только Баки упомянул трусы, то сразу все понял. 

— Их называют «брифы», — объяснил Баки в ответ на незаданный вопрос. — Хочешь с меня их стянуть?

— Звучит заманчиво. Но нам нужно на… э... брифинг. Может, позже.

Баки рассмеялся, увидев лицо Стива.

— Я нашел их в Интернете, подумал, тебе понравится. Такого принта нет в мужских моделях. Но что—то из мужских я тоже купил — звездно-полосатые, а на одной паре твой щит красуется прямо у меня на члене, — сказал он, подмигнув. — Не знаю, почему какие-то модели делают только для женщин, а какие-то — только для мужчин. Почему нельзя делать сразу для всех? — На это у Стива ответа не было. Он сам так и не понял, почему спустя несколько десятилетий, когда столько людей старались выйти за рамки традиций, американцы упорно держались жестких норм поведения. — А еще женские модели стоят дороже, — заметил он, хмурясь от несправедливости.

Баки и без того противоречил всем ожиданиям с тех пор, как вернулся к Стиву, поэтому неудивительно, что при выборе одежды он послал к чертям «эти долбаные гендерные стереотипы». Он обожал ходить по квартире в своих пушистых тапочках «Мишки Баки» (их ему купили в шутку, которую он совершенно не воспринял), пижаме (он предпочитал розово-серую клетку) и мягком мешковатом худи, похожем на наряд Эльзы из «Холодного сердца». А еще он любил свернуться в кресле, греясь в лучах солнца, с книгой и чашкой чая под боком. Когда Стив впервые рассказал об этом команде, те только посмотрели на него недоверчиво, потому что это же, в конце концов, Зимний Солдат в отставке!

Но со временем они привыкли: к каждой новой выходке или новому модному эксперименту. Когда какой-то упырь заморозил половину района Бед-Стай, Баки вместе со Стивом появился на месте действия, на ходу затягивая в хвост волосы (которые вновь решил отпустить). Клинт зыркнул на него и сказал:

— Ты же в курсе, что розовый — девчачий цвет?

— Только не в мое время, дружище, — ответил Баки, приподнимая гранатомет, зарядил его и снова опустил, после чего спокойно посмотрел на Клинта. — Знаешь, кто начал весь этот бред про то, что розовый — бабский цвет? Гитлер.

В этот раз Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся от души. Клинт очень медленно отошел от Баки.

Однажды в кофейне Баки заметил руки бариста и спросил:

— А это что?

Парень устало посмотрел на него, готовясь выдать речь, которую, похоже, озвучивал уже не раз, о том, что мужчины тоже могут красить ногти, но Баки только тихо перебил его:

— Я имею в виду, что за лак?

Следующие несколько минут они обсуждали цвета, и по пути домой Баки затащил Стива в ближайший магазин, чтобы купить пару лаков. Вскоре на полках в ванной появилось как минимум двадцать разных флакончиков.

— Это же Невероятный солдат! — провозгласил Тони, когда впервые увидел Баки с накрашенными ногтями, и Баки одарил его одной из своих улыбок, от которой яйца холодели. Но когда Тони создал специальный рукав для Баки, который бы при необходимости скрывал его металлическую руку, он специально проработал ногти, чтобы Баки было легче наносить лак. Стив уже привык вырисовывать форму ногтей на металлических пальцах, полюбил валяться с Баки на диване и красить их ему, обмениваясь поцелуями, пока лак подсыхал. А еще Стив просто обожал вечера после тяжелого дня, когда они лежали в кровати, пока Стив делал Баки массаж ног, красил ему ногти, а потом они трахались до беспамятства. Иногда Стив даже соглашался, чтобы Баки накрасил ногти и ему, или ходил с ним на маникюр-педикюр в салон, который посоветовала мисс Поттс. Спа-дни были у Баки любимыми, так что Стив их тоже быстро полюбил.

Баки нравилось, чтобы все было мягким и удобным, плюшевым и свободным, если, конечно, это не тактическая экипировка. А Стиву нравилось то, что нравилось Баки. И если это означало лежать в ароматной ванне с пузырями и пеной после долго дня — Стив не жаловался.

Из всей команды именно Тони, казалось, было сложнее всего смириться с тем, насколько Баки безразличны стереотипы. На командный киновечер Баки надел легинсы с принтом щита и огромную фиолетовую футболку с символикой Хоукая. Тони, не выдержав, спросил сухим, как Сахара, голосом:

— Мы решили восстать против гендерных норм в частности или против штанов в общем?

Баки только пожал плечами, как он обычно это делал, когда кому-то не нравился его выбор.

— Это я их ему подарил, — гордо заметил Стив.

— И тебя это не волнует? — спросил Тони, даже с каким-то восхищением, а не злостью, потому что у него дух захватывало от того, насколько похуй было Баки. А Стив буквально жил ради того момента, когда кто-нибудь на улице попытается пошутить над внешним видом Баки. Точно так же, как в прошлом у Баки глаза загорались каждый раз, когда Стив срывался на ком-нибудь, кто посмел нарушить социальные нормы поведения.

Стив поднял руки, сдаваясь:

— Гитлер, — произнес он, и Тони рассмеялся. — Серьезно, — продолжил он, наблюдая за Баки и остальными, радуясь, каким счастливым тот выглядел, и как ему было комфортно. — Мне нравится. Он теперь сам принимает решения. Больше никто не посмеет диктовать ему, что он может или не может делать, да и у кого вообще хватит мозгов сказать ему, что он не вписывается в какие-то там рамки?

Если чье-то понятие мужественности не включало в себя скинни-джинсы или женское белье, лак для ногтей или подводку для глаз, то пошли они все на хуй.

— Я тебя понял, — согласился он. — Не в бровь, а в глаз. А что ты сделаешь, когда он наденет юбку?

— Порадуюсь? Ну… ты хоть видел, какие у него ноги? Они такие длинные, стройные, просто загляденье, — пальцы сами сжались, и Стив резко вздохнул. Он был уверен — рано или поздно Тони перестанет переживать. Все остальные же перестали, особенно Тор. Тот так вообще в качестве братской поддержки постоянно рассказывал байки про то, как в шутку меняются телами или полом в Асгарде.

А иногда Баки просил Стива нарисовать что-нибудь вокруг звезды на руке, изменить ее так, чтобы Баки забыл наконец, как она появилась и какие чувства вызывала в нем. Давно, когда Воющие Коммандос решили сделать одинаковые татуировки, Баки выскочил из кресла при первом же касании кожи иглой. Воспоминания о Золе были еще свежи, и нежная кожа покрылась холодной испариной. Он пережил семьдесят лет таких пыток, не говоря уже о более страшных вещах, так что Стив рисовал татуировки разноцветными маркерами: героев мультфильмов или изысканные дизайны, вдохновленные Востоком. Иногда сердечки или цветы. В ту ночь, лежа в кровати, он рисовал на руке Баки целую вселенную: планеты, кометы и бесчисленное количество звезд, ни одна из которых не была красной.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — сказал Стив, убирая маркеры. Он вручил Баки пару светло—розовых носков со смешным рисунком — кусок тоста с арахисовым маслом держался за руки с тостом с джемом. — Мне сказали, что размер тебе подойдет, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Баки и поцеловал его, долго, не желая отпускать. — Классные.

Стив все еще не мог поверить, что они с Баки были здесь, в этом времени, что этот нежный воин, который пережил настоящий ад, тем не менее, каким-то образом нашел, ради чего стоит жить.

— Знаешь, чего мне еще не хватает? — спросил он.

— В смысле, кроме шляп? — спросил Стив, на что Баки фыркнул.

— Танцев. Не понимаю, почему парни ведут себя так, будто если тебе нравится танцевать, то ты сразу — гей.

— Давай тогда сходим на танцы, — предложил Стив и, перевернув Баки на спину и раздвигая ему ноги, начал целовать грудь. — Есть очень много мест, где мы можем потанцевать, как раньше. Будем как хипстеры. 

— Эй, полегче, у меня лак еще не досох, — резко возразил Баки, смеясь.

«Вот, какая она — жизнь в новом времени», — думал Стив, с чувством целуя Баки. Да, не все так легко и просто, многого им не хватало. Но они были вместе, не скрывая, что они — пара. И сейчас, высоко над нью-йоркским горизонтом, в кровати с шелковыми простынями, Баки Барнс переживал из-за своего маникюра. Стиву все-таки нравилось здесь жить.


End file.
